Captures
by Rose Lupin
Summary: *Updated* Lebeau and Newkirk are in danger after a mission goes horribly wrong. How will they escape from the enemy? How is pasta involved?...find out! *Chapter 4*
1. Default Chapter

Hogan's Heroes  
  
Author Note: This is my first fan fiction for Hogan's Heroes. Please review. I know this chapter is a bit short, but there is a reason. If you've read my stories before, you'll know why. If not, I hope you enjoy this story. : )  
  
--  
  
Lebeau looked nervously around, Newkirk right behind him. They had been hiding out for nearly an hour, darkness falling around them.  
  
Something had to have gone wrong with the mission, because there hadn't been an explosion for the last hour. The mission had failed but where was Hogan?  
  
"How'd they ever talk us into this, now?" Newkirk heaved a sigh.  
  
Lebeau shrugged. "I just hope le colonel comes back soon!" He looked around again, pulling his scarf towards him as it began to snow. He was mumbling under his breath. "Comment ridicule, c'est tres froid est- Newkirk down!"  
  
Lebeau hid under the thrush as solders came marching past. Newkirk had ducked as well, holding his breath as he gazed out to get a better view. Neither one of them moved, but the snow was coming down hard now, making their faces begin to freeze.  
  
What had happened to Hogan? Where was Carter with those explosions? The mission was suppose to have been completed by now..the mission...  
  
"BANG!" An explosion rang out, followed by solders running everywhere, barking out orders everywhere they turned. They continued to run...in the direction if Lebeau and Newkirk.  
  
Had they seen them?  
  
Lebeau cursed under his breath as he and Newkirk began running. They had to make it. It they were caught- If they knew the plan-  
  
"Aussehen!" A solider called out a moment later. "Bleiben Sie!" He barked out, pointing his gun at the darkness: right at Lebeau and Newkirk whose hands were in the air, eyes widen in sudden fear at the gun. A shot was suddenly heard in the distance and everything blacked out..  
  
- - - - - -  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Author Note: Please review. 


	2. London and Stalag 13

Author Note: Yay, another chapter! I hope you like it. Please review!  
  
----Stalag 13----  
  
Hogan slammed a fist down on the table, covered in maps. "What happened?" He asked finally, biting his lower lip. The team hadn't heard any sign from Lebeau or Newkirk, but they had to return to the camp before dawn. If they didn't return, it would mean exposing themselves to their operations.  
  
Carter timidly spoke. "The bombs, sir- they weren't set properly-"  
  
"Why-not?" Hogan looked up.  
  
"It must have been a default! Honestly, colonel, I'd never- I mean-" He shook his head, not knowing what else to say.  
  
"He's telling the truth, sir." Kinch said, having just come in. He was right, Carter would never go so low to do something of that nature.  
  
Hogan shook his head, rubbing his hands together. The air was freezing, even inside the barracks. "What was the news from London?"  
  
"Remember the team we were suppose to rendez-vous with on the bridge? They never showed up. Apparently someone ratted up out." Kinch said with disgust.  
  
"We need to get Newkirk and Lebeau back, sir." Carter said at last.  
  
"How? We can't waltz up there like we're any officers. Newkirk was always the one to get the handle on that." Hogan threw his hat on the floor, in a fit. "This is great, just great! Not only do we lose the best Hitler- impressionist we've ever had, but also a darn good chef." He stamped his feet. "Okay, okay, we'll think of something. Carter! Where did you have that map....."  
  
-- - --  
  
Lebeau and Newkirk paced up and down the cell wall, mumbling back and forth as they went. They couldn't be heard by the guard standing by the door.  
  
"Le colonel 'as to have a plan, no?" Lebeau said quickly under breath.  
  
"He better, otherwise we'll be eating lither worst for a long time." Newkirk remarked, blowing air into his hands. Lebeau did the same, tucking his scarf into his jacket.  
  
"Oui, le colonel never 'as failed yet," Lebeau said, trying to remain positive. He began pacing again as suddenly voices rang through the next room, followed by a decorated officer storming in, barking out orders.  
  
"You two, follow me!" The officer yelled, waiting for Lebeau and Newkirk to move. They froze only for a moment, moving as the sight of the loaded rifle came into view.  
  
Hogan had better get there soon...Newkirk thought as he left. Otherwise, he would never see England again.  
  
------  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Please Review! : ) 


	3. A Plan

Author Note: Please read and review. There is a little French in here again, but don't worry, it's only a line or two and I think you can get the idea of it. Thanks : )  
  
---  
  
Captures  
  
---  
  
Lebeau looked nervously at Newkirk: where were they going?  
  
The solders hadn't talked to them much, just pushed them along the corridor with their heavy guns. Newkirk didn't look like he was in the mood to speak either-he was busy thinking of a will. It left Lebeau in an anxious state to scream.  
  
It would take what both of them thought was another ten minutes before they would be able to sit back down- but this time in front of a rather mean and shifty looking general. The general sat up, his mean eyes gazing towards the French man and British officer.  
  
Lebeau gulped: he didn't look like the friendly type.  
  
"Name," the general barked in his dense accent.  
  
Lebeau and Newkirk glanced at each other as though wondering who was to speak first. The general, becoming impatient, slammed a fist on the desk. "Name!"  
  
"Newkirk-and there 'ere is Lebeau." Newkirk chimed in at last. "And who would you lovely gentlemen be?"  
  
Lebeau silently cursed Newkirk, 'tu stupid ours.'  
  
The general looked as though he was about to rip Newkirk to bits, so Lebeau unwillingly came to the rescue. "Il est er-pardon moi-he is not right in 'ead."  
  
Newkirk looked ready to take Lebeau's head off if it weren't for the glare by the other Germans. He sighed-this was going to be a long meeting.  
  
----  
  
Klink would have found out that Newkirk and Lebeau weren't back yet- unless, of course, he was his usual "intelligent" self. He had bigger things to worry about at the moment. However, having his usual blank face on, Hogan wanted to make sure nothing was the matter.  
  
"Go away, Hogan!" Klink furrowed his brows, hearing a knock at the door.  
  
Hogan, as usual, let the bark pass as a friendly greeting. "Aren't we in a good mood today?"  
  
Klink rolled his eyes, attempting to get rid of the colonel. "Can't you see I'm busy? Running a camp like this isn't an easy job! I need to keep track of people, of officers, or prisoners!"  
  
Hogan simply smirked. "Well alright, I suppose I could go. I guess the men will have to be disappointed with their pool party idea."  
  
"What?" Klink asked, blinking.  
  
"Well, of course YOU knew about it," Hogan began to say. "I mean, only a genius like you could have thought of such a thing!"  
  
Klink nodded absently-why should he disagree? "Yes, yes of course Hogan. But-please, please go now! I'm busy!"  
  
Hogan left happily; ready to make the final touches to his plan for tomorrow night. It would be a plot that would have the whole camp talking about for months.  
  
---  
  
Author Note: Please review! 


	4. Confusion and Sausages?

Author Note: Bonjour! Okay, here's another chapter. Sorry it took so long, but at least this chapter is longer than the others. Actually, I think this is the longest chapter I've written in a few months. Don't you guys feel special? : ) It has more dialogue, I know, but I think it's needed by now.  
  
----------  
  
Ten minutes had passed, and Lebeau and Newkirk were still being questioned.  
  
"Now tell me gentlemen - where do you come from?" The German general regarded Newkirk and Lebeau with a glare, having tired of their games.  
  
"I'm from England." Newkirk jumped in. "London actually, but I grew up near..."  
  
"Silence!" The general warned, before turning to Lebeau who barely had echoed an answer ("Paris, Monsieur") as well. "What were you doing on the bridge?"  
  
"Crossing it," Lebeau said rather innocently.  
  
"We weren't doing a thing." Newkirk shook his head.  
  
"You were in German territory." The general retorted. "German territory - secured areas!" Shaking a fist at Lebeau and Newkirk, he let out a frustrated sigh. "You must have come with the others."  
  
"What others?" Newkirk asked a bit too quickly. He began to fear that Hogan and the others had been caught just like them. That would explain why there hadn't been any rescue attempts so far. What if - what if they dead?  
  
"What others?" Newkirk repeated the question.  
  
"Don't be a fool." Another high-ranking official in the room had warned. "We caught your friends."  
  
Lebeau and Newkirk glanced at each other, each having turned a shade paler. Yes, Hogan must have been caught!  
  
They would have to figure out an escape plan on their own...  
  
-----------  
  
Hogan and Carter carefully made their way to the most dangerous part of the camp: the kitchen. They had to get some ingredients for tonight's plan.  
  
"Wonder what's for dinner." Carter said, searching a cupboard.  
  
"Probably soup," Hogan winced, thinking about the cook adding sausage to it again.  
  
"What's this?!" A familiar voice rang out.  
  
Hogan and Carter jumped at the voice, having not expected anyone to be in the kitchen at this time of day.  
  
"Hi Schultz." Hogan said after a minute, seeing the large man scratch his head.  
  
"What are you doing here!" Schultz demanded as he came around the corner, scolding them with, unfortunately, the wrong hand. Waving a foot-long sausage grasped tightly in his left hand made the German look even less serious.  
  
At least there would be no sausage in the soup tonight...  
  
"We were a bit hungry." Hogan said, thinking fast. "You know, just wanted a snack before the big pool party tonight."  
  
"Pool...party?" Schultz asked, suddenly interested.  
  
"Why yes Schultz, didn't ya know?" Carter jumped in. "Klink even said it was okay."  
  
"He did?" Schultz looked stunned.  
  
"Oh Carter, honestly!" Hogan rolled his eyes. "It was Klink's idea!"  
  
"It was?" Schultz gasped for breath, practically dropping his sausage. "But - what do you do at these 'pool parties?'  
  
"Well, you eat." Carter grinned.  
  
"Yes, speaking of eating- we need to talk to Lebeau about the buffet tonight- isn't that right Carter?"  
  
"Huh?" Carter blinked. "Oh yeah! The buffet!"  
  
"You can't tell Klink though, Schultz." Hogan warned. "It's a surprise."  
  
"I know nothing!" Schultz looked frantic and nodded, saluting with his left hand - and the sausage. He couldn't wait to go to the buffet tonight. "I haven't seen you or Carter 'ere at all!" With that said, he grinned, and snuck out, pleased with having a secret from Klink.  
  
"Whew, colonel, that was close!" Carter leaned up against a sack of food. "That was a good one, huh colonel? A buffet!"  
  
"Yeah, and we're going to have one."  
  
"Huh?" Carter's mouth dropped.  
  
"Just grab that sack next to you and follow me..."  
  
------------  
  
To Be Continued  
  
------------  
  
Author Note: Please Review :) 


End file.
